


don't ever doubt yourself

by prdstj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, insecure lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdstj/pseuds/prdstj
Summary: "You're amazing Lucas" Mark speaks softly. "Please don't ever doubt yourself"





	don't ever doubt yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is what came out of me attempting to write a fic for the first time and then giving up cause it sucks! this is trash, i am trash

"Mark"

Lucas says, barely audible. Mark turns around in his bed, facing Lucas. He opens his eyes and they adjust to the darkness. Across the room from him he sees Lucas lying in his bunkbed, hands over his face. "Whats wrong?" Mark asks sleepily. "I'm scared" Lucas replies. 

Mark sloppily takes the covers from him and steps out of his bed. He crosses the room and goes to sit on the edge of Lucas' bed. Mark takes Lucas' hands in his and lifts them up from his face. Lucas has a worried look on his face. Mark takes his thumb and flattens the wrinkles on Lucas' forehead. Lucas giggles softly and on his face appears a slight smile. He sits up to face Mark. "I'm sorry" he whispers. "It's just, I have been in the SM basement for so long... I'm really nervous to debut... What if the fans won't like me... What if-" he stops rambling when he sees Mark shake his head. "I'm sorry" he says again, looking down. Its quiet for a few seconds. He can only hear Mark's and his breath when he feels a hand lifting his chin. He looks up to see Marks face very close to his own. "You're amazing Lucas" Mark speaks softly. "Please don't ever doubt yourself" Mark says as he moves even closer. By now Lucas can feel Mark's breath on his lips and can't help but blush. He wants to look down again but Mark still has his chin in his hand so he closes his eyes to avoid the intense eyecontact that's making his heart race. 

That's when he feels plush lips against his.


End file.
